Konvokation
»Wir wussten nicht... So kämpften wir, bis der letzte Tag des alten Zeitalters angebrochen war. In sinnlosen Kriegen unter der Knechtschaft des Zirkels; ineinander verbissen, nicht ahnend, was über uns kommen sollte. Und als der Schatten über das Auge Aonirs fiel, warfen die Herrn der Elemente, geweckt vom Ruf der Dreizehn, den Bann des Gottes ab. Und die Urgewalten stürmten hervor und ihre uralte Schlacht um die Vorherrschaft fegte erneut über die Welt, so wie sie es vor Anbeginn der Zeit einst getan hatte. Achtlos zerschmetterten die Elemente das Antlitz der Welt in ihrem Wüten und Toben. Und die Erde zerbarst und ihr glühendes Blut floss in Strömen über das Land. Lanzen aus Feuer schossen meilenhoch in den Himmel; hinauf zum Mahlstrom schwarzer Wolken, die den Horizont verschluckten. Stürme aus Asche und Gift rissen selbst Berge aus ihren Wurzeln hoch in den Himmel und zermalmten sie mit ihrer Kraft zu Staub. Und die kochenden Ozeane warfen sich brüllend an die Ufer und fraßen gierig das Land. Einen Tag und eine Nacht wüteten die Elemente, bis der Schatten vorübergezogen war. Dann schlug der Bann sie nieder, wie es schon einmal geschehen war, und Stille kehrte ein. Nur wenige von uns hatten Schutz bei den Steinen gefunden. Wir lagen danieder; manche flehten, manche fluchten auf die Grausamkeit der Götter, die dies hatten geschehen lassen. Doch wir waren blind... denn wir hatten es selbst getan. Denn wir wussten nicht...« Ishtar Magnus »Die dunkelste Stunde« Bann der Elemente Als Aonir über die große Leere von den Sternen kam, sah er die Welt Eo im Chaos liegen. Die Elemente selbst tobten auf dieser Welt und Aonir beschloss Eo Frieden zu bringen. Und so rang er mit den Elementen und warf, da selbst er sie nicht besiegen konnte, einen Bann über sie. Aonirs Opfer und seine Weisungen an die Wächter »Abschrift aus den Runenkreisen von Erolfin, übersetzt von Har Emet im Jahre 12 des Altalas, heute Zeit der Schwerter genannt...« So stieg Aonir der Wanderer auf Eo hinab, nachdem er den Bann gewebt und das Angesicht der Welt aus den Elementen geformt hatte. Dort pflanzte er den Samen des Lebens, das wertvollste seiner Güter. Als er dies getan hatte verweilte er. Geschwächt und Müde wünschte er sich heimzukehren zu den fernen Gestaden, von denen er einst aufgebrochen war. Doch die Sorge um sein Werk ließ nicht ab von ihm. So sandte er sein Licht über die Sternensee und rief seine Kinder zu sich. Bald eilten sie über den ewigen Abgrund an seine Seite und er sprach: »Sehet mein Werk. Aus dieser gebrochenen Welt ist nun ein gutes Land geformt. Und die Saat des Lebens wird erblühen. Doch kann ich nicht verweilen um über mein Werk zu wachen. So rief ich euch, auf dass ihr diese Pflicht erfüllt.« »Vater«, sprachen seine Kinder, »die Mächte, die du gebannt hast, liegen in leichtem Schlafe. Selbst vereint reichen unsere Kräfte nicht an deine heran. Wie werden wir all den Gefahren begegnen können?« »Seid unbesorgt!«, antwortete der Wanderer. »Solange mein Licht von den fernen Ufern unserer Heimat scheint, werden meine Kraft und der Bann wirksam sein. Mein Blut will ich geben, auf dass diese Welt ein Teil von mir werde, wie so viele zuvor.« Mit diesen Worten formte Aonir eine Klinge aus scharfem Fels und stieß sie sich in den Leib. Viele Tropfen seines Blutes fielen auf das Antlitz Eos. Dort wo sie das Land berührten, wurden sie zu reinstem Kristall und die Gottsteine waren entstanden. Die Falle der Fial Darg Das Verderben der Konvokation nahm seinen Anfang mit der absehbaren Niederlage der dunklen Völker unter den Fial Darg. Die Prinzen der Finsternis verfügten über das Wissen um Konvokation von ihrem Vater Zarach. Sie platzierten Steintafeln auf denen das Geheimnis der Konvokation geschrieben stand, im Wissen dass die Menschen stehts nach mehr Macht strebten. Mehrere Jahrhunderte nach dem Krieg der sechs Völker wurde der Zirkel gegründet und die dreizehn Magier suchten altes Wissen. Dabei stießen sie auf die Schrifttafeln. Das Ritual der Konvokation selbst bestand darin, die alten Elemente zu wecken und ihre unglaubliche Macht in sich zu vereinen. Dies würde den Steintafeln nach möglich werden, wenn der dunkle Bruder das Auge Aonirs am Sternenhimmel verdeckt und der Bann des Gottes gelöst werden kann. Die Zirkelmagier begannen an jenem Tag das Ritual der Konvokation. Doch sie waren zerstritten und so eröffnete ein jeder selbst das Ritual für sich. Nicht wissend dass die Elemente von keinem Wesen kontrolliert werden können. Selbst der große Gott Aonir konnte die Elemente nur mit einem Schlafbann bezwingen. Die Elemente erwachten schließlich unter dem Ruf der Magier, doch sie erkannten zu spät dass die Konvokation eine unaufhaltbare Apokalypse war, welche von ihnen trotz aller Macht nicht beherrscht werden konnte. Das Antlitz der Welt Eo wurde von den Elementen erneut zerschmettert, die Zirkelmagier bis auf Rohen getötet und nur dort wo die Gottsteine Aonirs standen blieb ein wenig Land erhalten. Die Falle der Fial Darg hatte zugeschnappt, ein großer Teil von Eo war vernichtet und die Lichtvölker wurden stark geschwächt. Doch die dunklen Völker mussten ebenso büßen. Kategorie:Eo en:Convocation